Addicted To You
by Zodiac32
Summary: Kimblee finds out that when you're the bunkmate of Roy Mustang, unmentionable noises become all too familiar in the shared dorm space.mastyaoi warning. KimbleexMustang, MustangxHughes implied


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. It would be pretty damn cool if i did though. I'd be so respected...maybe rich too. Hmm...

Rated: Mature for scenes of masturbation and yaoi. Remember, it's all i write!

Pairing: KimbleexMustang, MustangxHughes (implied)

Feel free to review!

**Addicted To You**

_(lyrics: "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson)_

_It's like you're a drug_

Kimblee laid on his bunk; a far off look in his golden eyes. He could hear little pants and moans below him. Of course when you're the bunk mate of Roy Mustang, you learn that those noises become all too familiar. Kimblee closed his eyes and stretched out on his back, trying hard not to think about what was going on beneath him.

_It's like you're a demon i can't face down._

He didn't know who it was tonight that Flame was screwing. Most likely it was that hyper-active, goofy fucker with the glasses that Mustang liked so well. Hughes or Hughey or something. It didn't really matter, and to be honest Kimblee didn't really care.

The bed creaked and Kimblee could hear a gasp escape Roy's mouth. Yeah, it was Roy alright. Kimblee would know that sound anywhere.

_It's like i'm stuck, it's like i'm running from you all the time._

The Crimson Alchemist longed for it. For the touch of Flame's fingertips on _his _pale skin. Roy's tongue on _his _hardening nipple. Running _his _hands up and down Mustang's toned chest, down to wrap around his engorged cock.

Unconsciously, Kimblee's hand trailed down his body to wind around his own hardness. Stroking slowly, listening to the little moans and gasps that were being made beneath him; he could hardly contain his own sounds of pleasure from escaping his parted lips.

_And i know i let you have all the power. _

The noises continued: heavy pants, labored breathing, the mattress springs dipping; Kimblee heard everything. He synchronized the strokes on his dick, to the creaks of the head board below. All the time thinking of one person...

_It's like the only company i seek, is misery all around. _

Roy Mustang finished up with his piece of ass for the night. They got up from the bunk and Lieutenant Colonel showed his partner out. Turning back, he noticed that Kimblee was sitting up, wide awake.

"Oh, i hope we didn't disturb you. I though you were asleep." Roy blushed.

"It's something i've come to expect from you, Flame. Being such a pretty face and all." The Crimson Alchemist breathed seductivly.

Mustang's pink cheeks turned a slight magenta color and Kimblee's petty heart skipped a beat at the thought of the ever rough and tumble Flame Alchemist being embarrassed.

_It's like i can't breathe._

The older alchemist began to speak, but the words caught in his throat and he decided not to say anything. Giving Roy something to think about was a challenge he didn't want to pass up. He just sighed and jumped down from his bunk.

_It's like i can't see anything, nothing but you._

Kimblee snaked a lanky arm around Roy's waist. It caught Mustang off guard and he tried to pull away, but (despite his appearance) Kimblee held steadfast. The Crimson Alchemist pressed a heated kiss onto his prey's lips.

"I've also come to believe, Flame, that you'll fuck just about anyone you can get your hands on." Kimblee whispered the words into Mustang's ear as his hand trailed down to pet at his victim's cock.

Mustang's eyes closed, and he tilted his head back for his lips to meet with Kimblee's. Both men let out a moan of pleasure.

_I'm addicted to you_.

"Hmm...i can see we're going to have fun tonight." Kimblee chuckled.

* * *

**Hey look! I finally learned to put a break in. hehe. **

**Okay, of all the fanfics i've written so far, this is my favorite one. KimbleexMustang was the very first yaoi pairing i ever read, so it's one of my favorites out of any pairing i like. Therefore, this fic is quite special to me. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
